Angels and Demons
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: What happens when Dante, Vergil, and Nero come in contact with a young woman wielding a baseball bat and bullets specially designed to kill demons? Nothing good, that's what. A/U. Crossover with D. N. Angel. NOT A ROMANCE. Except maybe some yaoi. MAYBE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Two stories in one day, I'm on a roll! Hahaha Anywho, this is my first DMC story and it will actually be a cross over with one of my favorite animes, D.N. Angel, though I fear that fandom may be dying. :( Hardly anyone I know has heard of it. *Sigh* Anywho, I'm not sure what all this story will have in it, though it may have some Dante/Vergil action. I'm not sure. Let me hear from you guys and see what you think! Note, it will be A/U but I haven't played DMC in a while, so if there are any facts I get wrong.**

**This chapter has some violence and...that's it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Dante would not let me buy Vergil and Vergil would not let me by Dante. :( And Sparda is mean and won't let me buy either of them. Damn.**

**Please review!**

* * *

It wasn't the first time Vergil had been hit and it wouldn't be the last.

Dante could say for sure, however, that it was the first time Vergil had been hit with a solid metal baseball bat.

It had started as a fairly simple mission to check out reports of a demon in a small town in Idaho. Nero showed up and complicated things, however. Namely by kicking Dante in the face, mistaking him for the deomn that plagued the town. That's what the kid had claimed, anyway. Dante, somehow, didn't believe him.

They had followed a suspicious looking person-humans don't have wings, do they?-to a nice looking little white house with green trim. There was a porch on the right side and a bus next to the porch. Seriously, a big brown bus that may have been a tour bus at some point. There was a shed to the left of the house, a carport in front, and a kennel on the hill behind the house, almost hidden from view.

The figure landed on the roof and jumped onto the porch before folding it's wings and slipping inside.

Nero got the bright idea to go through front door. Vergil decided he would lead the way.

That it how a metal bat happened to collide with Vergil's head. More specifically, an excellently aimed shot to his temple with enough force that any human would have dropped to the ground unconcious. As it was, Vergil stumbled and dropped his sword, raising his arm to defend himself as his assailaint desceneded upon him. Dante and Nero charged her, finding they had little room inside the small house to move.

"Don't fucking move!" The girl ordered, drawing a gun from her waistband, the gun in one hand, the bat in the other.

"Go ahead and shot me, babe. It won't hurt." Dante chuckled.

"I'm trained to kill demons. Wanna see how much my bullets hurt?" She sneered and twitched her hand just barely. Vergil actually screamed in pain as the bullet collided with his thigh and tore apart the muscle, slamming into the bone and staying in place. "Hurts, doesn't it? Almost feels like it's eating away at the flesh and bone. Mmm. You're screams...are beautiful."

She tilted her head back and snapped her fingers. Abruptly, there was a high pitch noise that dropped Dante and Nero to their knees, covering their ears.

"Sons of Sparda, I have been waiting for you." She said with a light laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, enjoy. Warnings in this bit for violence and language.**

Dante groaned when he finally opened his eyes. The world shifted into focus and for a moment he wondered if he was drunk. Trish was going to. Kick. His. Ass.

He looked around and his heart stopped. Vergil was a few feet away, chained with his wrists above his head, feet barely touching the floor. Dante himself was on his knees, hands chained behind him. His shoulders burned from the angle they had been kept in. But his pain could be dealt with later.

"Verg?" Dante called."Verg, please wake up!" His older brother's entire left side of his face was bloody and there was a bruise on his cheekbone.

"He is alive. One of my idiot assisstants dropped him carrying him down here."  
Dante's head snapped up so he could look directly in front of him and he remembered what happened. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The girl from earlier sat on a table, legs crossed, hands planted on the surface behind her so she was leaning backwards slightly. "Len. My name is Len." She said, leaning forward so her elbows were on her legs.

On Dante's other side, Nero groaned and sat up, looking dazed and confused. He was chained to the floor, his hands in his lap.

Two men walked in, one standing on each side of Len.

"This is Flynt," she pointed to the older one with brown hair, "and York." This one had blonde hair.

Dante glared at her and then glanced at Vergil, who still hadn't moved.

"Hey! What the hell! Let me go!" Nero screamed, finally coming to his senses and tugging at the chains.

"You can't break them. I was prepared." Len sounded almost bored.

Suddenly, Flynt's phone rang, playing the star wars theme. Len nodded her head and Flynt stepped out of the room.

Len watched the door he left as Dante said, "What the fuck do you want with us?"

Len looked back at him, tilting her head slightly. "I thought it was obvious. I want-"

Flynt entered then, saying, "The brats from Japan are here, Niwa and Hikari among them."

"Excellent. You three will have company soon." Len straightened and pushed off from the table, smirking. She walked over to Vergil and touched his cheek, digging her nail into the bruise. The pain snapped Vergil awake and he cried out in pain after moving his head quickly away from her hand, the movement reopening a gash on his forehead. Len growled and slapped him as hard as she could before turning to leave. Dante snarled and jerked at the chains trying to get to her. Vergil lashed out with his foot and Len spun, dodging the kick and punching him as full force in the stomach, the color draining from Vergil's face.

"I already have to deal with Krad today, don't make me fight with you, too." She growled, gripping Vergil by the jaw and making him look at her. She punched him once more and left, Flynt and York following her as Vergil slumped down.

XxX

"I can't believe she took my baseball bat!"

"Kari, calm down."

"I don't want to! That bitch stole my bat!"

"Sam's right, you need to calm down."

"Fuck you, Lonnie! You always side with him!"

"He's my brother, I am slightly obliged too!"

The three figures that were arguing were soaking wet and had just dragged themselves from a river that Len and her two thugs had tossed them in after rudely attacking them and unceremoniously tossing them off a train trestle (a bridge made for trains to cross over lakes, for those who don't know).

The youngest one, the only female, crossed her arms, turning away from the brothers. All three wore black uniforms with subtle differences. Kari wore a vest, Lonnie wore a tank top, and Sam wore a long sleeve shirt. Sam was muscular, though not overly so, with handsome features and black hair. Lonnie was slimmer with dirty blonde hair, frequently thought to be a drug addict because he was so hyper and thin. Kari, at only 19, had a normal build for a college student who worked out every other day and frequently found herself running for dear life to escape demons.

"Bitch took my bat, I WANT IT BACK!" She kicked a rock angrily and looked out across the river as night descended upon the town.

"Hey...Shit!" Lonnie gasped, looking at his tablet, which was thankfully waterproof. (It wasn't the first time an upset demon had tossed him into water)

"What?" Sam asked, going to him.

"Len went to our house! The brothers and that kid are in the shed. She's going after Daisuke and Satoshi next!" Lonnie exclaimed. He had camers rigged all around their house so that he could get a live feed of what was going on at all times. He watched in horror as Len abused Vergil and left.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Kari screamed in frustration, stomping and being rather immature. "I TOLD Slade she would! She's trying to them against us!"

"Kari, stop it! Please!" Sam exclaimed, gripping her shoulders and leaning down to be face to face with her.

Kari huffed and stood still. "Fine. Fine, I'm calm. Sorry." She said after a moment and Sam nodded.

"Now, you need to locate Daisuke and Satoshi." Sam told her, straightening up.

"I can send them cards, but unless Dark and or Krad are paying attention, they may not notice them." Kari frowned, reaching to a pocket on her thigh and removing a deck of Tarot cards. "Nami, Neci, I need your help!" Kari closed her eys, holding the deck out in front of her on her open palm. The cards began circling her and two figures, transparent but still visible, stood behind her to either side.

XxX

**A/N Yay, it's done! I hope you guys enjoy it, please tell me what you think. Introducing the boys and girls from D. N. Angel soon! :) What do you guys think of Kari just from what you have seen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, just so everyone knows, I frequently post on deviantArt, so if there is anyone interested, I tend to post my rough drafts there first, which is why I frequently post several chapters and/or stories in one night on here. dA is easier to post on from my phone, so I have more time to post on dA. I really wish would make it easy to post mobile. Oh well.**

**Warnings for this chapter is just language and violence.**

**XxX**

The cards started off just in a circular formation around her, but the longer they spun, they took up more of a tornado shape around Kari and the figures. Two cards separated from the spiral, floating in front of Kari. She touched on with her index finger and whispered, "To Dark!" The second one she also touched with her index finger and said, "To Krad!" Both cards glowed brightly and then shot off into the distance. She held out her hand and the cards piled back onto her palm, the figures disappearing from view.

"Alright, we will go find them, you go home and wait. DON'T let the boys out, they may attack you." Sam ordered.

"Oh, they will, for sure." A lilting voice said with a laugh.

Kari spun around as Sam and Lonnie placed themselves between the two girls. Len walked into view with York and Flynt following right behind her. Len gripped the baseball bat in one hand.

"My bat! Give. It. Back!" Kari shrieked, stepping forward. Len tossed it and Kari caught it, holding it close to her chest, even talking to it, "Mean little bitch didn't hurt you, did she?" and glaring at Len.

"I just wanted to return it. I'm off to play with your boy, now, Kari!" Len giggled and she disappeared with her thugs.

"NO!" Kari screamed and tried to fo after her. Sam stopped her and said, "He'll be alright, go home, now!"

Kari looked up, teary eyed, at Sam and slowly nodded. She gripped her bat and her cards circled her, closing in around her until she vanished from view. Sam nodded to Lonnie and they also disappeared.  
XxX  
Three hours and growling, screaming, cursing, and comments from Nero found Dante suddenlt sprawling away from the wall. The chain FINALLY gave and he was free! Dante quickly rushed to Vergil, noticing now that the chains weren't so difficult to break. He shattered the cuff around Vergil's wrists as the older twin fell forward against him.

"Only weakens you...if you are chained..." Vergil murmured and Dante nodded. That made sense.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Nero complained and Danted turned, seriously considering ditching the kid. Eventually he sighed and released Nero as well.

Dante kneeled so Vergil could climb onto his back, with Nero's help, and stood to carry his brother, who's head was now resting on Dante's shoulder. They went up a set of stairs, finding themselves coming up through a trap door in a small shed. They left the shed and saw the house.

"Should we go inside?" Dante asked.

"They won't be expecting us!" Nero said and Vergil nodded his agreement. He didn't understand why his demon blood was taking so long to heal him.

Nero lead the way into the house this time, slowly walking up the concrete stairs and pushing the door open. Taking a few steps in.

"Clear!" Nero whispered and Dante entered, setting Vergil down at a small table. He froze. A pair of gloves sat on the table. Len hadn't been wearing gloves, and they were smaller then either of Len's thugs. So...

"Nero!" Dante exclaimed but it was too late.

"Damn it!" Nero cried out as he tumbled across the floor, his head pounding. A light flicked on and a girl with short white hair with blue bangs stood, metal bat in hand, held like a sword, in the middle of the kitchen, a look of terror on her face.

"Oh my geez, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and knelt next to Nero. Nero pulled away, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

Dante stood up and pointed Ebony at the girl. The girl stood, raising her hands. "Who let you out? Is Sam home?" She sounded hopeful.

"We broke out." Vergil murmured from the table and she gasped.

"Neep! I'm sooo sorry! I...I'll get the first aid kit!" She hurried into the other room and returned with a black box. She set it on the table and Dante pushed her away to look in it. She pouted and sat on the kitchen counter, bat resting in her lap as Dante tended to Vergil.

"You guys don't know anything about this place, do you?" She asked morosely.

"It's a medium sized town with a demon problem, we don't need to know anything else." Nero snapped, rubbing his temple.

"Shut up, or I will hit you again. While you are here, you won't be able to heal like normal. In fact...many of your abilities may be hampered. I'm...I'm not completely sure the effects on half-demons, but-" She was saying.

"What did you do to him?!" Dante demanded, turning and grabbing the girl by the arm. "You cast a spell or something?!"

"No! I'm sorry, I don't really know how it all works! You don't know a thing about this fucking town!" Tears burst from her eyes and she sobbed, "I was just trying to help!"

"Let her go, Dante." Vergil ordered weakly. Dante huffed and threw the girl away from her. She landed on the ground with a thud and a gasp, the bat rolling away from her.

"How did you get that?" Vergil asked, pointing to the bat.

"I-it's mine, Len stole it from me. I was s-sent to help you guys, but she b-beat us here and t-then she tossed us in the river and we couldn't get here in t-t-time. My name is Kari." She mumbled, fighting back tears.

"Kari? Kari Giles?" Nero asked suddenly, and she nodded.

"You know her?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Her father was a priest that took care of me." Nero said.

"You're bleeding." Vergil observed. Kari raised a hand to her nose and when she drew it back, her whole hand was soaked in blood.

"God damn it!" She sighed and stood up, wincing as she noticed her knee was scraped as well. She limped over to the first aid kit and started taking stuff out. Blood was now soaking the table and floor, and her clothes. It looked like she had bathed in blood. "Next time, I'm hitting you with the fucking bat, you asshole." She grumbled at Dante as she tried not to get blood anywhere else.

"KARI! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

Dante, Vergil and Nero froze.

"Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**No comments really for this one. Warnings for language and implied yaoi towards the end. There won't be anything graphic, I promise.  
**

Four figures stood in the doorway, two kids and two adults. One kid had blue hair and glasses, the other had crimson hair that was spiked up at gravity defying angles.

"Sam!" Kari exclaimed, jumping between Sam and Vergil. The black haired man pointed a double barrel shotgun at Vergil, who gasped.

"I did nothing!" The blue hybrid was quite frankly sick and tired of how this day was going.

"He's right! My nose just started bleeding!" Kari assured Sam. She left out the part that Dante had assaulted her.

Lonnie touched Sam's shoulder and Sam lowered the gun, glaring at the hybrids.

Kari grabbed a rag and held it to her nose as Sam said to the twins, "I'm Sam, this is Lonnie. And these kids are Daisuke-" He pointed to the redhead, "and Satoshi." He gestured to the blue haired boy, who was helping Kari.

"Dante. This is Vergil and Nero."

"We know." was all Sam said.

Daisuke ran into the living room and plopped down on the couch, chattering on about how much he loved Sam's video game collection. Lonnie chuckled and joined him on the couch, grabbing two controlers and tossing one at the redhead.

"We told you you don't know a thing about this town. You don't know anything about us, either," Kari growled and Dante turned, mildly surprised by the girl. Her eyes were dark crimson with flecks of silver and she just seemed angrier.

"What the fu-" Dante stepeed back and raised Ebony.

Kari narrowed her eyes but Sam said, "Stop and listen, son of Sparda, for once in your life."

"She's not full demon..." Vergil observed.

"No, not at all. Kari has an angel, Nami, and a demon, Neci, within her. Nami controls water, Neci controls fire, and Kari herself has an affinity towards air." Sam explained. "Because she has her own mind, spirit and personality, as well as the individual personalities of two conflicting spirits within her body, she can be...erratic...and unpredictable. She switches control at will, but is also sometimes influenced by outer sources to change." Sam took the bloody rag from Kari, who's nose had stopped as soon as Neci took over.

"That sounds awful..." Nero said, frowning.

"Kari herself is actually only 15. Nami is 19 and Neci is 16, so Kari's body is between her spirit's ages." Satoshi said, getting a bottle of water from the fridge and handing it to Kari.

"The ultimate case of split personality disorder..." Vergil nodded, understanding.

"Yes...Len is the same way. In fact, it was to counter Len that Kari made the pact with Nami and Neci." Sam told the hybrids, getting a soda from the fridge. "There's pizza here, Dante. We tried to stock up for you, but Vergil's tastes are actually unknown to us."

"Fuck yes!" Dante exclaimed and went to raid the refrigerator.

"Can you do anything but cuss?" Neci snarled and Dante pointed at her, "Thut up, babe, and let me en-oy my pisssa!" Dante said, his mouth full of food.

"Insolence," Neci rolled her eyes and Kari's eyes returned to normal. She grabbed her bat and smacked Dante in the knee with it. "Don't talk to Neci like that!"

Dante swallowed what was in his mouth and growled at Kari, who simply crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly.

"Hell, what have I done to deserve this?" Vergil groaned and let his head hit the table.

"So...we came here to get...Len?" Nero asked, causing Vergil to sit back up. Kari slapped Dante, who shoved her as Sam sat down at the table. Satoshi wandered into the living room to watch Lonnie and Daisuke play Mortal Kombat.

"Yes, Len is the demon you were sent here after. She was roped into being possessed by a demon, and then her parent bargained with an angel to get the demon out. Something went wrong and now she is stuck with both spirits. Kari here has vowed to free Len's spirit, but because Len's demon is Nami's cousing and her angel is Neci's brother, the fights often end in stalemates, often with Len getting the advantage simply because Nami and Neci have morals, as does Kari. That's why we have requested your help, as well as Daisuke's and Satoshi's." Same told Nero.

Satoshi came back into the kitchen as Vergil said, "and what's so special about the kids?"

Kari was banging Dante's head into the counter, but no one was paying attention to them.

"Dai-kun and I both have angels within us, Dark is Dai's, and Krad is mine." Satoshi answered and Vergil shook his head.

"This is an interesting story," Vergil said. "Angels and demons working together to beat a common enemy. Who would have thought."

"The downside to everything...is the only way to free Len and banish her angel and demon...Kari must die."

"STOP HITTING ME!" Dante exclaimed as Kari struck him with the bat.

"Sorry! Did that hurt?" Kari gasped apologetically. Dante punched her and Kari growled.

"She...has to die?" Vergil repeated.

"And she knows this? She's okay with this?!" Nero gasped.

"Why are you so vicious?!" Dante demanded, lifting Kari up off the ground by her waist as she kicked at him.

"Fuck you!" Kari shrieked and grabbed a handful of hair.

"Terrible manners for the lady of the house." A cool voice said and Dante dropped Kari and aimed Ebony and Ivory at two newcomers. Kari kicked his ankle when she hit the ground, standing up grumpily. Dante groaned at how muchit hurt and kicked back at her.

Sam stood up. "Sebastian. Lord Ciel. What brings you all this way from home?" Sam asked, holding out his hand.

Sebastian bowed and Ciel shook the offered hand. "The Queen was concerned about this new threat. Len, is her name?" Ciel asked and Sam nodded.

"We can handle it!" Kari squeaked as Dante shoved her against the counter.

"Why are you two fighting so much?!" Vergil snapped, rubbing his temple and seriously considering shooting himself in the head. He was one more harrowing incident away from a mental breakdown.

Kari and Dante stopped in unison.

And in unison they said:

"He started it!" "She started it!" and pointed at eachother.

Sebastian shook his head and purred, "Neci is not doing so well at keeping you in line. Nor is Nami."

"Again. Fuck you, Michaelis!" Kari turned her attention from Dante to the black-haired man in the butler suit. "You fucking pedophile!"

The whole room went quiet.

And Ciel was bright red.

"Lord Ciel and my actions do not concern you." Sebastian said, still relatively calm.

Satoshi stepped between the two, hands raised. "Stop. We can't be fighting, we have a common enemy. Focus your attention on the enemy!" The blue-haired boy said.

Kari snorted and crossed her arms, pouting.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and everyone tensed up. Vergil's head hit the table once more. This was so not his day. At least Nero had remained silent during all this.

"That's a huge fucking turtle!" The youngest hyrbid exclaimed, looking out the window.

Damn.

XxX

**So, I am fairly sure this is all that I will be posting on this one for a little while. But if I get a nice review or two, I will try to update sooner. I have started my senior year of high school and my 18th birthday is in a few weeks so I got lots to do.**


End file.
